Stranded on the Longer Road
by Aleucard11
Summary: During one of the Doctor and Rose's many adventures, the Doctor realises Rose became a Time Lady. Their excitement leads them to fall prey to a fallen angel, who not only takes them back in time, but also to another universe where the wizarding world exists. Will they survive? Time Lord!Rose, De-aged!Rose, De-aged!Doctor, Rose x Tenth Doctor, Marauders Era, OCs, AU elements.
1. Weeping Demons

**Hello peeps.**

 **This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. It's also my first Harry Potter fanfiction. The first I've posted, anyway; I've written tons, but they all got scrapped because it was either hard to understand, gibberish, or I just lost interest.**

 **I haven't a clue if I'm actually going to finish this fanfiction. Haven't really got a plan like I usually do. Please review if you have the time. I appreciate constructive criticism.**

 **Tenth Doctor/Rose is my OTP.**

 **Warning: Rated T for swearing. Implications of corporal punishment, because the beginning is set in the late sixties to late seventies.**

 **Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I don't even remember what BBC stands for, shame on me. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't remember what K stands for either, though I** ** _think_** **J stands for Jo. I hate abbreviations.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Doctor frowned.

After _finally_ visiting Barcelona with Rose, his companion had shown strange symptoms that inspired more questions than answers. The visit to Barcelona was a fortnight ago, and he kept his concerns to himself for that period of time, but after two weeks, he was too curious to just let it be.

Rose had experienced a sudden jump in intelligence; not that the Doctor didn't think she was brilliant already due to her compassion, but this was something else. It was subtle, but sometimes, Rose surprised even herself at the change. It was somewhat similar to the time she ate chips made using Krillitane Oil, but this time, he was sure it was not the case.

His Rose also smelled different since he regenerated. He wasn't sure if his olfactory senses had changed during the regeneration or what; he was never going to tell her that, though. If she hadn't noticed herself, him mentioning it might sound a bit too weird.

"Rose, may I take a few vials of blood from you?" the Doctor asked.

"Why, is there something wrong?" her brows furrowed.

"Oh, no, nothing's _wrong_ , but I noticed something odd about you recently," he babbled. "It's just a check. Won't be long, maybe an hour or so. Just to give me some peace of mind, y'know."

Rose shrugged. "If you say so," she said.

"Alright!" he beamed. "Allons-y, to the med bay."

As the Doctor ushered his companion into the room with clinically white walls, he rubbed some hand sanitiser on his hands and proceeded to put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Rose, I'm going to tie your arm with this rubber tourniquet band. It might be a bit tight, so bear with me. Oh, and it'll help me get enough blood faster if you clench your hand into a fist and relax it, like this." He demonstrated.

"Okay." He did so, and sterilised the area he was going to take blood from with an alcohol wipe. When the alcohol dried, he took the vials of blood as quickly and as carefully as possible. He firmly held a cotton swab on top of where he'd taken blood.

"Press on that for two minutes while I sort out the analysis stuff," he said. Rose obeyed. He took off the rubber tourniquet and sorted out the vials of blood. He returned with a tiny, round bandage a few minutes later, and plastered it on the wound.

"Analysis might take a while, so you can do whatever you like while I work the machines," the Doctor continued. "I'll come get you once I have results, okay?"

"Alright," she said. "I'll be in your library if you need me."

The Doctor smiled at her as she left. He began to work.

An hour and a half later, he was staring at the screen of the blood analysis machine, slack-jawed. Rose was a _Gallifreyan_.

 _Rose was a Gallifreyan._

The sentence repeated in his head, over and over. He couldn't believe his own eyes, until the TARDIS communicated to him that it'd happened during what happened at the Game Station.

"Oh my God." He leaned back on his office chair, and began spinning the seat around. "So that change of smell, it wasn't just me, was it? That was because she wasn't human anymore!"

He was initially shocked, then jumping for joy, then suddenly _very afraid_. Jackie would slap him into the next century if she ever found out he'd turned Rose into an alien species.

Unfortunately, Rose wasn't a Time Lady—though fortunately, that could be fixed by syncing his regenerations with her and adding the symbiotic nuclei, similar to what they did for Time Lords back on Gallifrey, but they'd have to be, in Gallifreyan terms, married.

He flushed, and took a moment to calm down. Even if Rose refused his offer to become his bonded mate, Rose would still live a very, very long life. If a Gallifreyan was careful, he could potentially live a thousand years in one life before he died of old age. The Doctor stood up from his black leather office chair, a silly grin on his face. He went to tell Rose the good news.

He approached the library, tip-toeing into the large room and creeping behind his companion, curious about what she was reading.

 _Ah, Harry Potter. Classic._

"Boo!" Rose jumped in her seat, and her book fell onto the floor.

"Doctor!" she said in a scolding tone. "You scared me!"

He smirked. "That was kind of the point."

Rose ignored his antics. "So, what were the results?"

The Doctor adopted a serious expression. "Do you want the good news, or the bad news first?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Bad news."

The Doctor sighed dramatically. "Your mother is going to slap me into oblivion." Rose looked ticked.

"That was it?"

He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "You don't think that's bad news?"

She slapped him on the arm, hard. "OW!"

"Be serious! If that was all for bad news, what's the good news?"

"Erm… Well. It's sort of good and bad at the same time." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You're a Gallifreyan now, Rose."

Rose's wide eyes stared into his brown ones. "I'm a what?!"

"A Gallifreyan. The TARDIS told me the Bad Wolf caused a mutation in you—one that made you Gallifreyan, but not quite a Time Lady. If you're careful, you can probably live another nine hundred plus years."

Rose's mouth took the shape of an 'o'. "Why's that bad?"

He looked at her, a sad, pained look in his eyes. "You'll lose many people you love in a long life such as this. Humans have very short lifespans compared to the people of Gallifrey."

"Yes, but I'll have you," Rose replied, smiling. "I'll survive anything as long as you're with me."

"You might live longer than me," he pointed out. "I only have two regenerations left—though, there is a solution to that."

"Tell me," she said.

"Um… Y-you could become my bonded mate, it's kind of like marriage back on Gallifrey," he stammered. "It means you'll only live as long as my twelfth regeneration—of course, it's your choice—"

Rose giggled. "Silly alien. What does it entail?"

The lack of hesitation in her words made him love her even more. "Well, for one, if we were to become bonded, both of us will be able to know the location of the other at all times. We will also be able to communicate telepathically, if we let down our natural shields. You see, humans don't have them, but all Gallifreyans have natural mind shields due to being touch telepaths. We wouldn't have to touch anymore to have a telepathic conversation."

Rose suddenly felt her own chest with a hand. "If I'm Gallifreyan, why do I still have one heart?"

"Gallifreyans are born with one heart. They only gain a second heart when they first regenerate," The Doctor explained. "So, anyway, back on topic—if you agree to be my bonded mate, you will receive enough symbiotic nuclei to match mine, so that we share the number of regenerations I have left. Gallifreyan bond mate ceremonies are long and boring and they don't really affect anything anyway—the real question is, do you want this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. What you'd do when I eventually lived out my lifespan." Rose sighed. "Of course I want to do it, Doctor. It would erase my worrying for you if my lifespan could match yours."

Rose made herself taller by standing on the tip of her toes, and she kissed him on the lips chastely. For a second, he was shocked, but he then leaned into the kiss.

All he could feel was joy that bordered on drunkenness, and all he could smell was her. She distracted him so much, that he failed to notice a grey figure in the shadows of the library shelves, getting closer.

And closer.

When he broke apart from the kiss, all he could do was stare in horror, for the split second the weeping angel touched them both, they disappeared.


	2. A New Adventure

**Yo.**

 **Decided to post the second chapter, cos honestly, there's absolutely no reason not to.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains mentions of arranged marriages, and a lot of half OCs and OCs. A LOT. For an example of what I refer to as a half OC, Avery and Mulciber actually exist in canon, but their first names were never given, so I had to take some creative liberties, as they say.**

 **Don't worry about remembering all of them. I'll introduce some character development later on. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Rose woke up, her head ached.

She sat up. She didn't know what exactly happened to cause the horrified expression on the Doctor's face. Rose hoped it wasn't because of her kissing him. "Doctor?" she called out.

They were still in the TARDIS library. Although everything seemed the same, she was observant, and she noticed a couple of books had disappeared from the shelves, here and there. They weren't on the floor, either. They were simply gone.

Her Harry Potter book was gone, too—in fact, the entire Harry Potter series the Doctor had put neatly on the shelf marked 'R' for Rowling was gone.

"Mmf. That was bad." The Doctor stood up from being a tangled heap on the floor. "We just got transported back in time, I believe, by a weeping angel." She relaxed when she saw the Doctor. At least he was still here.

They walked back to the console room of the TARDIS, whilst the Doctor explained the creatures named weeping angels to her. She shuddered, thanking her luck that the two of them managed to end up in the same time. Whatever happened, two heads were better than one, especially when one head was that of a Time Lord. She didn't even want to know how the angel had gotten into the TARDIS library in the first place—the Doctor searched for it, but it had disappeared into the wind, as if it had never existed.

"Old girl, you alright?"

The TARDIS hummed. The Doctor quickly checked the console, and groaned.

"Time travel function's shut down, I'm afraid. We're going to have to take the longer road, but I suppose it's not that bad, since I'm stuck with you," he teased her.

"You're damn right you're stuck with me," Rose grinned. "Wanna go outside, see what mess we landed in today?"

The TARDIS blared, and the two winced.

"Danger?" the Doctor asked.

The TARDIS gave an affirmative hum, projecting information on the situation to the both of them.

"No. Way." Rose looked at the Doctor, and the Doctor looked at Rose.

"We're in the Harry Potter universe?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

The TARDIS felt amused.

"The witches, they're not carrionites, are they? No? Fully human with a gene mutation that allows them to manipulate psionic energy? That's good."

Rose didn't ask. If the Doctor said it was good, it was most likely good.

When asked to forge them a cover story, the TARDIS did some stuff while it held out an effervescent, turquoise coloured clear liquid in a test tube sized vial, one vial for each of them. Rose looked at the fizzy mixture suspiciously. It looked too much like a fizzy version of the blue Gatorade stuff she saw in convenience stores.

"I trust the old girl," said the Doctor, noticing her suspicion. "She's never been wrong about these things before; bottoms up, Rose."

"Bottoms up," Rose sighed. The Doctor counted down from three, and they drank the liquid. It was nice and sweet, strangely tasting vaguely of lemons.

"Are you going to tell us what that was now—"

The Doctor was interrupted when a 'pop' sounded, and to Rose's horror, he disappeared. The Doctor's suit fell to the floor, and she saw a small figure struggling in the pile of clothes the Time Lord left behind. A second later, she, too, shrunk.

She covered herself with the shirt she fitted in just a second ago—though, now, it looked more like a long dress on her. When she finally stepped out, she saw the Doctor covering himself with his grey pinstriped suit jacket. Where it had once covered him approximately to his waist, it was now longer than his height. Rose couldn't help but laugh—he looked as if he was a boy trying on his dad's clothes in an attempt at imitation.

"Oh my God, you're adorable!" she squealed at the Doctor, who was now slightly shorter than her. Her voice was now higher pitched.

He pouted. "Am not! I'm the manliest man ever, not adorable!"

Rose suddenly had a very childish urge. "Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" The child version of the Doctor yelled. "In any case, we need to get some clothes that actually fit us."

A few minutes later, the Doctor and Rose were properly dressed, sitting together, reading the background information the TARDIS had given them for their cover stories. The Doctor wore a white oxford, a smaller version of his dark grey pinstripe trousers, and suspenders. Meanwhile, Rose wore a mint-green dress with sleeves that covered up to her mid-forearm.

The potion they were given made them physically six years old, and also ensured they would grow at a normal rate, at least until they returned to their point in time in 2005 when the TARDIS' time travel function would work again. The TARDIS would administer the antidote then, and they would be free to go.

They read each other's cover files, and memorised the information. With her new Gallifreyan brain, she was able to do so without much difficulty.

The Doctor's cover name was Caspar Phineas Crouch, son of Bartemius Crouch Senior, twin to future Death Eater, Barty Crouch Junior. The Doctor wrinkled his nose as he read this.

"You couldn't have found a family with nicer people? Other than Mrs. Crouch, of course," he said, slightly annoyed at the TARDIS.

Rose's cover name was Rose Emmeline Malfoy, daughter of Abraxas Malfoy, and younger sister of Lucius Malfoy, who was eight years her senior. Inside the folder was an image of Lucius as he would be once they stepped out the TARDIS doors, and Rose couldn't help but snort.

"Lucius looks like a girl," she commented.

"Long, blond, perfect hair does seem to do that," the Doctor agreed.

Rose was supposedly born on the 22nd of September 1961, while Caspar and his twin was born on the 18th of April 1962. Outside, it was currently the summer of 1968, and the Crouch family were one of the pureblood families to be invited to the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire for one of their fancy, rich pureblood parties.

"Hah, I'm older than you this time, Doctor," she smirked. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Come on," the Doctor said. "You done with memorising everything?"

"Was done ages ago," she replied, following him out the door. "What about the old girl?"

"She'll be fine," the Doctor said. "She'll be in stealth mode until we need her."

Rose made a mental note of where the TARDIS was hidden, somewhere next to a rather large tree in the Malfoys' garden with the peacocks. She hoped the peacocks wouldn't accidentally discover her.

On the way back to the manor, a boy, almost exactly identical to the child version of the Doctor, ran up to them, huffing and puffing. "Where were you, Caspar? Father's looking for you."

"Around," the Doctor replied vaguely. Rose tried not to look stunned as the Doctor grabbed her hand and kissed her on her knuckles. "My lady, I apologise. I am needed elsewhere. You should return to your parents as well."

She spotted the mischievous look in the Doctor's brown eyes. "Of course. Will I see you later?"

"If my lady wishes," the Doctor winked. His twin looked at him with a slightly disgusted expression. Rose grinned, getting the message, and left them to their own devices. She snuck back to the manor, managing to find her way back to the ballroom where everyone else was. She saw Abraxas Malfoy speaking to a tall man.

She was just in time for the introductions. "This is my son, Lucius, and my daughter, Rose."

The man he was talking to wasn't very verbal. "My sons, Caspar and Barty."

 _That must be Bartemius Senior, then,_ she thought to herself. Her attention, however, turned to the 'newly introduced' Doctor.

Barty was about to ask his twin a question, but the Doctor mimed 'shush'. He shook hands with Lucius. "My lord." He turned his attention to Rose, once again bringing her knuckles to his lips. "My lady." Rose flushed slightly.

Barty copied his older twin, but she could tell he was still confused why they were pretending not to know each other. Abraxas looked at the Crouch twins with approval.

"You have fine sons, Bartemius."

"Thank you."

They were introduced to a few more children their age; Irma Crabbe, Catherine and Michael Goyle, Evan Rosier, Nicholas Mulciber, Nathan Avery, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Druella Bulstrode, Joseph Nott, Elizabeth Selwyn, Brandon Macmillan, McKenna Yaxley and her younger brother Alec, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, and Percival Parkinson. There were a couple of older children as well; Bellatrix Black, who was a seventh year student along with Rodolphus Lestrange, Andromeda Black, a third year student who was a classmate of Lucius and Rodolphus' brother Rabastan, and Ivan Crabbe and Narcissa Black, both first years.

Abraxas told Rose that the Greengrasses were absent; Lady Greengrass had recently passed away due to childbirth complications, and they were still in mourning. He told her that the Greengrass heir, Adrian, a seventh year, now had three younger sisters, two of them twins her age.

The Doctor got along well with Sirius, though the Black heir was seven, turning eight this year, and hence two years older. Regulus, Evan, Druella, Irma, Joseph, Brandon, Catherine and Alec were all the same age as Rose and the Doctor. Nathan, Nicholas, McKenna, Elizabeth, and Percival were two years older, while the Michael and the Carrow twins were a year older than them. Druella had a younger sister and a younger brother, Emmaline and Clement. Emmaline was three years younger, and Clement was born just last month.

Rose was interrupted from her musings when she heard Lucius ask Evan a question. "Where's your mother?"

"At home," Evan replies. "She's with child."

"Congratulations. Wizard or witch?"

"Wizard."

Rose concluded it was probably just how the wizarding world asked for the sex of the foetus, and carried on. The only girl to provide her with intelligent conversation was Elizabeth Selwyn, though it was probably because she was older.

Abraxas had finished his conversation with Bartemius Senior, and bent down to whisper in Rose's ear. "Like any of the boys?"

Rose was not expecting that question to be asked of a six year old girl. However, she was definitely not a six year old girl mentally. "Pardon me?"

"Your betrothal probably won't be discussed until you are older, but it's never too early to think about it." He looked at Michael Goyle with poorly hidden disgust as he chewed loudly with his mouth open. "I hope for both mine and your sake that you don't like that one."

Rose nearly tripped over her dress when she heard the word 'betrothal'. She didn't feel safe with any of these people; most of them turned out to be Death Eaters in the future, if she guessed correctly. If she was going to marry anyone out of the lot, it would be the Doctor.

"Caspar Crouch," she whispered into Abraxas' ear. "His manners are impeccable, and he seems nice." She wondered when she developed such a vocabulary, but it was a lifesaver in this situation.

"The Crouches are a respectable family," he told her. "We'll see if you still like him when you go to Hogwarts."

"What about Lucius?" she asked curiously. Knowing that he marries Narcissa in the future, they were probably discussing their betrothal right about now.

"He will marry one of the Black sisters, either Andromeda or Narcissa. We've yet to come to an agreement."

Agreement. Rose thought it was a rather cold word for marriage, something that was supposed to be beautiful. She felt sorry for whoever would marry Lucius in the end; who wanted to marry a man who cared more about his luscious blond locks?

Then again, she was one to talk. The Doctor could be described as vain on a good day.

She continued to sip at her glass of orange juice, wondering if she could save these people from their grisly ends.


	3. Childhood

**Happy Mid-Autumn Festival!**

 **Have a mooncake and some biscuits. Despite the fact it's supposed to be mid-autumn, it's still quite hot outside. Cooled down a little from the rain, though.**

 **Warning: Implications of corporal punishment during this chapter, because it's a normal thing during the time and setting. Bit of whump. Implied torture. If you're squeamish, well, I have no idea why you are reading this fanfiction, because I tend to be somewhat violent to my characters.**

 **Please rate and review if you have time to spare. Me and reviews are like Gollum with his PRECIOOUSSS!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The Doctor looked worriedly at Rose.

After the party at Malfoy Manor when they were all six, the children were all grouped together in a class that taught them magic (or psionic energy, as the Doctor liked to call it) before Hogwarts, so they would be ahead. The lessons were held at one of the larger rooms at Malfoy Manor.

However, Rose found it hard to pay attention. The Doctor knew his companion had never been an academic, and preferred practical work to theory. The Doctor and Barty were brilliant at both, while some of the others lagged behind—because really, who expects children younger than seven to be truly able to focus?

Rose was daydreaming again, and this time, it was in Mr. Borgin's class. The Doctor personally disliked Borgin. He was particularly nasty to Rose, Brandon, Barty, and Alec, the four he was closest to out of all the others, and he could tell it was partially because of him.

"Miss Malfoy!" he barked, making Rose jump. "Name one of the ingredients of Polyjuice potion!"

Rose looked blank, and the Doctor was clenching his fists. The question Borgin had just asked was NEWT level. Nasty, indeed. Rose was panicking.

 _Boomslang skin,_ he mouthed to her. Before she could repeat his answer, however, Borgin had a sinister, sadistic smirk on his face.

"Mr. Crouch," he tutted. "Didn't I warn you last time not to give hints to your little friends? What did I promise you last time, if you did it again?"

 _Bollocks._

He stiffened. Corporal punishment was actually somewhat common back in Gallifrey, but he hadn't been punished in that way for centuries. He'd also been reduced physically to a child by the TARDIS' potion, and hence could not control his emotions as well as he could before.

"Come here, boy." He saw the anger on Rose's face.

"What, now? I-in front of everyone?" He stammered in disbelief.

"Yes, now. I haven't got all day, boy."

It was embarrassing enough as it was without a bunch of kids watching him get walloped by the tutor. He, the Doctor, The Oncoming Storm, a nine hundred and three year old Time Lord of Gallifrey!

He grit his teeth and went to the front of the class. It wasn't the pain of the strikes that had gotten to him, but rather the injustice and the humiliation in front of his peers. When Borgin was done, he stormed out of the door in a fit of rage.

Rose had followed him out, her expression furious. "I know it's ironically one of my least favourite lines in the books, but by everything that is holy, my father will hear about this!"

Her words cheered him up a little. Rose, as it turned out, was Abraxas' little princess, the apple of his eye, and the man could deny her nothing.

"Come with me," she commanded, tugging the sleeve of his shirt. He had no choice but to follow her to her father's study.

He was red faced as she dragged him through the door of her father's study. He resisted the urge to hide his face into his hands.

Abraxas looked up from his work. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I want Borgin fired!" Rose fumed.

Abraxas' brows furrowed. "What happened, darling?"

Rose began to explain how Borgin asked her a ridiculously hard question, and the Doctor's punishment for trying to help her. He wasn't sure what was burning more; his face, his bum, or his pride. He distracted himself by wondering if Borgin or Jackie hit harder. Probably Jackie, actually, but at least she only slapped him the once, and it wasn't in front of a bunch of vicious seven year olds who would probably never let him live it down.

"I've already memorised all the potions textbooks from first through third year. What more does he want?!" Rose growled.

"Calm down, darling. I'll take care of this." The Doctor caught a glimpse of Abraxas' eyes, and knew Borgin was in for a real bollocking.

As the children gathered in the Malfoys' huge dining hall for luncheon, he heard Borgin's screams in one of the rooms. The Doctor cringed.

"You alright, Caspar?" Barty asked. "Borgin hit you pretty hard."

"Not as hard as Lord Malfoy's going to hit him," he replied, just as another scream echoed from Borgin's classroom. Barty winced.

"You think he's using a spell on him?" Rose asked from one side.

"Oh, yes, definitely. Probably the Cruciatus curse," said Evan nonchalantly.

"That's a bit overkill, isn't it?" Brandon said, looking a bit green.

At that moment, Lucius entered the dining hall. When yet another scream emanated from the classroom, the blond Slytherin gave a vicious smirk.

"Sweet sister, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for that," Lucius said, grinning. "Borgin's a real—"

"Language, Lucius!" Scolded Lady Malfoy from her seat at the table.

"Yes, mother." Lucius stifled a roll of his eyes as he reached for some lunch meat to put on his bread. Narcissa calmly buttered her piece of bread as the screaming continued. "In any case, well done, Rose. You might just have gotten rid of him for good."

"Who's going to teach us potions from now on, then?" asked Regulus.

"Come on, Regulus, do you honestly believe Borgin would be here instead of teaching at Hogwarts if he's really that good?" Catherine said as she finished her food.

"He wouldn't be being cursed by Lord Malfoy right now if he was good, that's for sure," Alec contributed sardonically.

Aside from Catherine, the Greengrass sisters, and Rose, the girls had been swooning over how 'brave' he was during his punishment. The Doctor slowly edged away from the gossips towards Rose, and the latter giggled at the horrified and embarrassed expression on his face. A few minutes after the screaming stopped, Brandon was finally back to his gluttonous self and ate about five pieces of bread.

"Lady Malfoy, I am finished. May Rose and I walk the gardens before the next class?" He asked the woman.

"You may," she replied. "But bring Lucius with you."

The Doctor felt slightly amused. Surely, Lady Malfoy didn't think two seven year olds needed a chaperone.

Lucius accompanied them outside. Lucius asked Rose to give them a private moment. Rose agreed, and walked off to smell the flowers. Or something.

The elder Malfoy gave him the evil eye. "I can tell my sister likes you, more than she should, in _that_ way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the Doctor replied innocently.

"You do," Lucius accused. "And if you hurt my sister, I will crucio you until you wished you had never been born, Crouch. Clear?"

"Crystal. I don't intend on hurting her," the Doctor said calmly.

"Good." An awkward silence fell between the two boys.

"Are you done yet? Can I come back now?" Rose yelled from across the gardens.

"Yes, Rose, you _may_ come back now," Lucius said loudly in reply, correcting her.

They had left Malfoy Manor early that day, and Borgin was never seen again.


	4. The Doctor and Quidditch

**Hello again. Not getting that many reviews at the moment, though I'm sure I'll get more once the word count increases.**

 **The context of this chapter is the summer before Sirius goes to Hogwarts. It'll be quite light-hearted. No warnings this time, but some of the future chapters might be a bit violent, or have implications of violence.**

 **There'll be a few more chapters before Hogwarts officially begins for Rose and the Doctor, because... well, they spend around five years together before it even begins. Five years is a lot of time, and I don't just want to skip all of that opportunity to build up some nice plots and characters.**

 **I basically rolled dice for most of the Quidditch mechanics in this chapter. Sirius and Lucius aren't that bad, I swear. They just got a little unlucky.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Reviews take my mind off my shitty life, so please rate and review if you have spare time!**

* * *

At the beginning of the summer, the Doctor received his first flying broom.

Barty and the Doctor had both been rewarded with Nimbus 2000s for being at the top of their class. Lucius, Sirius, and Regulus, all fans of Quidditch, offered to show them how to play before it was time for the older Black to go to Hogwarts. Rose was given a Nimbus as well, though she chose to play Seeker instead.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Rose looked at the sticks sceptically.

Sirius grinned. "It's never safe, Rosie, but what's the fun in being safe?"

"Not breaking a limb?" Barty drawled.

One of these days, Sirius might stop reminding the Doctor of Jack. He stamped down his conflicting feelings.

The Doctor snorted at Barty's sardonic comment, taking off with no hesitation. "Not an excuse when Skele-Gro's available. Last to the middle goal's a big fat cow!" He yelled, zooming towards the goals on his Nimbus.

"Hey, wait up!" Barty took off too. "I'm not a cow!" Sirius, Regulus, and Lucius all took off like rockets.

Rose muttered something under her breath before taking off, but the Doctor was going too fast to hear what she'd said. Wind whipped against his face.

"Darn, some goggles would be useful up here!" He mumbled as the winds forced his eyes to narrow.

He soon reached the goal, Sirius, Rose, and Regulus close on his heels. Lucius was just behind the Black brothers. "Moo!" he teased Barty, the last to get there, flying around the metal loop.

"Moo yourself!" Barty retorted.

The Doctor laughed.

Sirius turned to them. "I'm trying out for Keeper as soon as I can—do you three want to help me train while Reg and Rose practice their seeker skills?"

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"You two and Lucius can be the chasers. Take turns in the scoring area, and then try and get the quaffle in one of the hoops," Sirius ordered. "Meanwhile, I'll try and block."

"Sure," Barty shrugged. While Sirius stayed at the hoops, the twins flew away to discuss their strategy with Lucius. Lucius told them to decide who to go first. Barty looked at his twin. "Flip a coin, if it's tails I go first."

"Heads for me, then," The Doctor said, flipping a coin. "Heads. You go get the quaffle; we'll pass it to each other until we get close enough to the scoring area. I'll try and score."

"Okay." Barty dived down to get a quaffle from the equipment box. He returned with a reddish ball with indents. Lucius flew behind them to keep an eye on them. Flying in the middle zone, Barty passed the quaffle to the Doctor. Sirius kept his eye on the quaffle.

The Doctor attempted to pass the quaffle to Lucius, but threw it a slight bit to the left, causing Lucius to miss the catch. "Don't worry, I've got it!" Barty yelled, diving down. He caught the quaffle, before passing it back to the Doctor.

Barty aimed well, and the quaffle hit the Doctor square in the chest, and he wrapped both hands around it just in time to reach the scoring zone. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the three hoops. The middle goal was slightly taller, the two goals to the left and right slightly less so. The Doctor directed his gaze to the middle goal, and dashed towards it, turning a full ninety degrees right at the last second, surprising Sirius, and slamming the quaffle into the goal, swerving back before he entered the goal himself. Sirius anticipated him shooting at the middle goal, judging by his eyes, but he'd managed to trick the elder Black brother. He smirked.

Once again, Barty caught the quaffle falling from the other side of the goal. The Doctor thought he saw a golden glint of the snitch high in the sky, but it was gone before either Rose or Regulus could notice it.

Barty returned back into position, passing the quaffle to Lucius, who caught it this time. He then passed to the Doctor, who passed it back to Barty successfully. Barty shot ahead like an arrow, and Sirius thought he might try the same trick as his twin; unfortunately for Sirius, Barty swerved sharply upwards just as Sirius missed another guess, and the quaffle went in the middle goal with no difficulties. The Doctor dived down and caught the quaffle.

The Doctor spotted the snitch once again. This time, it was lowering itself to the lower zones, and both Regulus and Rose noticed it. They dashed towards the little golden ball, glinting in the afternoon sun. Regulus was slightly slower than Rose, but he had seen the snitch before her, and she never did manage to catch up as the younger Black caught the snitch. He cheered, holding up the flighty ball for all to see.

The Doctor swerved on the outskirts of the pitch, sending the quaffle flying towards his twin. Barty caught it with one hand, and passed it to Lucius, who dashed ahead with lightning speed. This time, Sirius guessed which goal Lucius would shoot at correctly, but Lucius was quicker, stronger, and more experienced, and managed to shoot the quaffle into the goal before Sirius could block it. The latter pouted and crossed his arms.

By the end of the day, Rose had managed to catch the snitch four times, once more than Regulus did. Sirius eventually got better at defending the goals.

"You two should apply for the House Quidditch team when you get to Hogwarts," Sirius told them, and Barty beamed at him. "You've got good teamwork."

"I'll have graduated by then, and Slytherin will need more Chasers," Lucius agreed. "I'll put in a good word for the two of you."

Rose and Regulus landed next to them. "Oh, and Rosie, too. She's good," Sirius grinned. "Four snitch catches in one afternoon, and it's her first time flying too."

Rose smiled at Sirius. "Maybe reserve," she said.

The six of them returned to the manor, talking and joking on the way back. It was the last week of summer, and the last time the rest of them would talk to Sirius without the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry in the way.


	5. Confessions

**Time for a long winded explanation, people.**

 **I've been busy trying to fix the bloody inconsistencies in the information given about pureblood elitism. One of them is that the Weasley clan is considered a part of the sacred-twenty eight, but not the Potters because they're too "pro-muggle". Like, what the fuck? The Weasleys love muggle stuff. That doesn't make any sense.**

 **Also, despite the fact the Potter family was too "pro-muggle", Cedrella Black marrying Septimus Weasley got her disowned, but Dorea Black, who married Charlus Potter, wasn't. What even? Where's the logic?**

 **I'm going to take some creative liberties again. Remember, this is Alternate Universe. AU. Different from canon. The Black tapestry in this fanfiction does NOT have any effect of actual disownment/disinheritance if their face is blasted off by Walburga Black, who is clearly a few clowns short of a circus. There are specific conditions that can get a pureblood disowned or disinherited, which I will probably explain in more detail in later chapters because there will be an example very soon. Not spoiling who, what, or why, though.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Rate and review if you have spare time. I live for praise and attention, and I'm not ashamed of it.**

* * *

"You remember our last conversation about being bonded mates?" Rose asked the Doctor.

It had been three years since they got stranded in the wizarding world. The Doctor rolled out from under the TARDIS console, laying on a skateboard for easy access. He turned a little pink at the reminder of the brief discussion they had years ago. Currently, they were in the TARDIS. Every once in a while, the two would visit the TARDIS for maintenance, and to make sure the old girl wasn't too lonely.

"Yeah," he replied. "What of it?"

"I did say I wanted to do it, before the weeping angel so rudely interrupted us," Rose said.

There was no noise aside from the Doctor doing maintenance on the TARDIS. He installed the last bolt with his wrench, and skated out again. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been surer," she assured the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up from his position on the skateboard, putting away his tools. "There's more to it, you know. Steps. Kind of like how in human culture, you date someone, get engaged, and _then_ marriage after an amount of time. You can have a trial period, just in case you get sick of the other person and want to break it off after all. The trial period means you can contact each other telepathically if you want to, but you can also hide your thoughts if you want privacy. The trial won't synchronise my remaining regenerations with you until we're fully bonded, though."

"Sounds good to me," Rose replied, grinning. "How do we do it?"

"I'll skip all the long and boring ceremonial stuff my people were known for," the Doctor decided. He sat on the seat next to her, brown eyes staring into hers intensely. "Put your index fingers and middle fingers on my temples, and then close your eyes. I'll have to do the same so we bond properly."

Rose followed his instructions. She felt something like a tickle inside her mind.

 _Alright, Rose. I'm reaching out and projecting with my mind. When you're ready, try and imagine an arm in your mind, and grasp at my projection with the hand of the arm. It'll probably feel like another hand. Like a handshake, see._

Rose projected a feeling of understanding at him, and he mentally beamed at her. She tentatively felt around for the projection. As if the two projections were magnets, the ends attached to each other, and Rose could feel her mental connection with the Doctor getting stronger. She could feel the Doctor's projected happiness through the connection. Rose projected her love for her Doctor, and it seemed to startle him.

 _You don't have to fear losing me anymore,_ Rose thought to him. _I love you. And I'll stay with you forever, if you'll have me._

For a moment, the Doctor's mind was silent. Rose was starting to fear her confession was a little too forward, but then, a projected tidal wave of love and affection nearly blinded her senses. _Rose Tyler, I love you too._

When she opened her eyes again, the Doctor was smiling at her. Not one of those silly grins he had when he discovered something, or one when he was trying to hide a negative emotion from everyone else.

"So, Doctor, a trial period. How long does this usually last before a Gallifreyan couple gets the full bond?"

"Well, long answer short, a hundred years," the Doctor said as Rose widened her eyes. "Gallifreyans have somewhat similar customs in that they have betrothals and marriages. We have such a long lifespans, we don't really have to rush. Gallifreyans develop physically and mentally around the same pace as humans for the first two or three decades of their lives before their brains really start to develop to be able to take in and analyse more information. Betrothals happen around this time, and when the century is over and the couple is fully mature, they get the full bond."

"Will we have to wait that long?" asked Rose, concerned that one of them may die before the full bond took effect and synchronised their regenerations. Their life was one of danger, after all. And running from that danger.

"Fortunately, the Bad Wolf sped up your mental development as a Gallifreyan when you mutated, so you won't have to wait that long," the Doctor reassured her. Rose sighed in relief. "We'll be able to form a full bond whenever you want."

"How about when we are eventually expected to marry in the wizarding world?" Rose suggested.

"That's not too bad of an idea, actually." Being stranded in 1960s wizarding Britain as purebloods meant they would be expected to marry by the age of twenty to ensure their name and bloodline continued. They would be physically twenty long before the TARDIS regained her function to time travel, or be able to return them to their home universe.

There wasn't any way in hell Rose was going to marry anyone other than the Doctor, anyway. The other pureblood boys' attitudes reminded her of the some of the snobbier people she'd met during her lifetime who'd looked down upon her just because she was a dropout. Besides, she was mentally already an adult, and any relationship with a boy lacking a fully mature brain would just be weird. It was already weird enough, being physically a child again.

Rose blushed a little when she thought of the marriage, and possibly kids. She couldn't imagine the Doctor being so 'domestic', as he put it, but she didn't think either of them really had much of a choice. She summoned all of her courage to ask the question. "So, Doctor, how does your species… continue itself?"

"Er… Well, we had these things called looms back on Gallifrey. A couple would enter their genetic data into the looms, spin it round with a few settings, and it would create an entirely new Gallifreyan. It was expected that the loom would take the best genetic traits of both parents to create a child, so each generation would keep improving," he said. He looked at her nervously. "Isn't it a bit early for that discussion?"

Rose laughed. "I suppose so."

Still, she wondered what fate the longer road would eventually show them. They had plenty of time—too much time. So much time that a child was not out of the realm of possibilities. Perhaps if another Gallifreyan was born into the world, the Doctor could begin to fill the hole in his hearts that Rose knew the last Time War left behind.

The Doctor coughed and waved his hand in front of her to catch her attention—her thoughts had obviously been taking her somewhere else again. "Earth to Rose! It's lunchtime. I don't think Lady Malfoy would like it if we're late."

Rose nodded. Emmeline Malfoy was a gentle woman, not prone to fits of anger like her real mother, but she would be displeased nonetheless if they were late.

"Let's go, Doctor." She smiled at him as he held her hand. The TARDIS hummed a goodbye as they exited the TARDIS doors and returned to the manor.


	6. Houses and Weddings

**BY JOVE, IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry for the delay. I've been planning out the direction of where this fanfiction is taking, and I've decided to add some actual Doctor Who elements into it, like plots with wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. I promise it won't get too confusing.**

 **Disclaimer: Part of the wedding vows and traditions I use here are from Game of Thrones. I don't own that. GRRM does.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of incest, probable incest (I mean, let's be honest, Rodolphus is _probably_ related to Bellatrix in some fucked up way), implied adult content, and the Doctor being the Doctor in general. Rude and not ginger.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please rate and review; it would be very helpful in improving my writing.**

* * *

By the time they turned ten, every man, woman and child in the pureblood circle knew about the Doctor and Rose's unspoken betrothal.

It was still rather early for them, though. Lucius had been betrothed to Narcissa only recently, and Bellatrix was getting ready to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. It saddened Rose that no matter what they did, it was likely the two were already very deep in the clutches of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and it was probably already too late to pull them out.

Andromeda had ran off with Ted Tonks as soon as she graduated Hogwarts. Rose secretly hoped that she would stay away from them, for her own safety; the middle Black sister had been very kind to her, and they'd been close friends in the years they spent together. If she ever returned to them, she and her muggleborn husband would be in danger.

"What's wrong, Rose?" the Doctor asked her. He had always been able to read her like an open book, unlike any other.

"My father," Rose sighed. She'd come to appreciate Abraxas as a father in the years she'd taken the longer road with the Doctor. Pete Tyler was her biological father, but there was no resurrecting him from the grave, and Rose knew that now. "I know there's a large chance I won't end up in Slytherin. I don't want to disappoint him."

The Doctor hummed. He was sat on one of the couches in the room, his legs crossed. "If he truly loves you, it won't matter whether you're wearing green and silver or not, Rose."

Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor that very year, a month past, and his mother had practically been frothing at the mouth. Poor Regulus had been terrified at her increasingly erratic behaviour, playing favourites and cursing Sirius' name. "I don't want to end up estranged from my parents like Sirius."

The Doctor snorted. "Your parents aren't nutters, unlike Lady Nutjob. They'll forgive you." When in private, he often referred to Walburga Black as Lady Nutjob. Rose disapproved of it—no matter how crazy she was, it was rude. But that was who he was—rude and not ginger.

"I hope so," Rose said softly, because she already knew she was a Gryffindor.

"Me, on the other hand… I'm concerned Barty might hang with the wrong crowd." The Doctor frowned. "You know what happened."

Rose shuddered. She couldn't even begin to imagine the man Barty could eventually become. The Doctor's twin was a bit of a coward, but he was a sweet boy and Rose counted him as one of her best friends. Thankfully, the Doctor hadn't seen any fixed points in time in the near future; it was in flux, and they could shape it if they tried.

"I won't let that happen." She gave him a sharp look. " _We_ won't let that happen."

On the day of Bellatrix and Rodolphus' wedding, both of them attended. The Doctor was wearing a recreated, smaller version of his old grey pinstripe suit with a green tie, and Rose was wearing a dark green dress to fit the theme. Barty wore a light grey suit and a green tie to distinguish himself from his twin. Green and silver decorations were hung everywhere—even the cake was green and silver.

The wedding feast was held at one of House Black's various properties. It had been huge, with even some extended family attending. Of course, since the Malfoys were in an alliance due to Lucius and Narcissa's betrothal, they were attending. The Doctor and the Crouches were cousins to the Blacks through Bartemius Senior's mother, Charis, and so they were invited as well. Wizarding weddings were somewhat different to what Rose was used to. She held the Doctor's hand in hers, hoping their inevitable wedding would be even better than this.

The actual ceremony was done after the feast had finished. All of them, even the children, were silent as they observed.

"Who comes before Lady Magic this night?"

Bellatrix's father, Cygnus, led her up to the dais. Rose had never seen Bellatrix's hair so tamed before. "Bellatrix Druella, of the House of Black, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, pure of blood and noble, she comes to ask for the blessing of Lady Magic. Who claims her?"

Rodolphus walked up onto the dais. "I, Rodolphus Frederick, of the House of Lestrange, heir to the House of Lestrange. Who gives her?"

"Cygnus Pollux, of the House of Black, her father," he said calmly. "Bellatrix Druella Black, do you take this man?"

"I take this man," she said confidently.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Cygnus said. Nobody spoke up.

He pulled out his wand. "Join hands," he ordered. When Bellatrix and Rodolphus did so, he placed the tip of his wand on their linked hands. It reminded Rose of an unbreakable vow, making her a little uncomfortable. Cygnus looked at his soon to be son-in-law expectantly.

Rodolphus began his vows. "I, Rodolphus Frederick Lestrange, take you, Bellatrix Druella Black, to be my lawfully wedded wife before Lady Magic, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Bellatrix followed. "I, Bellatrix Druella Black, take you, Rodolphus Frederick Lestrange, to be my lawfully wedded husband before Lady Magic, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

A few strands of bright silver surrounded the couple.

"I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Rodolphus gave his new wife a kiss, and everyone clapped.

"Don't worry," the Doctor whispered. "It's not an unbreakable vow, it won't kill anyone. I've done my research."

"Oh, because that reassures me loads," Rose hissed. "What was that silvery stuff, then?"

"Just a show of magic to represent the approval of Lady Magic," he shrugged.

Some of the adult witches began to usher the children out. The wizards only cheered and began marching towards the raised platform, though Rose was already outside with the others before she could see more of what was going on.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"The bedding. Bit too adult for the kids, probably," the Doctor answered.

"Why, something wrong with their sheets?"

"No," said Sirius, laughing. "The bedding isn't a noun. It means—"

"Oh. OH." Rose flushed. "Right."

The Doctor was laughing so hard, he was struggling not to choke. Rose slapped him on the back of the head, pouting. Sirius snickered. Rose was strangely reminded of Jack.

"Am I the only wizard here who _doesn't_ want to see Bella naked?" Barty asked.

"No," Sirius said, wrinkling his nose. "Too closely related for comfort."

"Probably a good thing, too," the Doctor said as he recovered from his wheezing. "Need I remind you of a little something called the inbreeding coefficient—"

"Caspar!" Rose scolded. "That's for dogs!"

"Not exclusively, and besides, we all know Sirius' a sly old dog, eh?" Sirius burst out laughing at the Doctor's joke.

"Man, I really hope you get into Gryffindor next year," Sirius said.

"Unfortunately, it's unlikely," the Doctor replied. "Statistically, I'm more likely to get sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, you and your big brain," Rose scoffed.

They continued their conversation into the night. Sirius' words only made Rose even more anxious at the Malfoys' reaction to her sorting.


	7. Diagon Alley

**Oops. I haven't updated in three months.**

 **Please forgive me for my tardiness; I've had to reapply for university after deferring from my last university due to my cancer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. If I owned Harry Potter, Neville would be the main character, and Voldemort wouldn't be noseless and ugly, because ugly villains are such a cliché it's not even funny.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please rate and review!

* * *

The Doctor and Barty had gotten their Hogwarts acceptance letters at the same time as Rose. Since the Crouch twins' father was always busy at the ministry, and Abraxas was off on a business trip to France, Lady Crouch and Lady Malfoy were responsible for taking the three on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

"Save the best for last?" Barty asked.

"Wands last," the Doctor and Rose agreed.

First, they went to Gringotts to set up a trust vault for each of them. It was pureblood tradition to do as such so that when the child grew up, he or she would learn how to be responsible with their finances. Each of them were given a starting amount of fifty galleons spending money and a moleskin pouch to carry their school supplies with them. Their school supplies would be paid for by their families, and it was no secret that the Malfoys were loaded. The Crouches weren't poor, either.

Their second stop was at Madam Malkin's. The Doctor was fascinated to find that the uniforms were more like in the movies than in the books. It was probably for the better, though, since he didn't think he could wear only his pants under what was basically a dress for wizards. He also really liked the black robe worn above the uniform—it was somewhat similar to the brown jacket he wore before he took the TARDIS' de-aging potion. He was pleased when his mother allowed him and Barty to choose an item of clothing for themselves. He chose a brown trench coat with many pockets, while Barty chose a similar one, but in black. The pockets were charmed to be bigger on the inside, which delighted the Doctor.

Later, with the clothing neatly folded and put in their moleskin pouches, they were off to get textbooks. While Lady Malfoy helped them with their textbook purchases, the twins' mother went to buy trunks to contain everything. Once all the books were loaded into their trunks, the women shrunk them to the size of a small briefcase. Then, they went to the apothecary to get potions equipment.

"Ugh," Barty said, looking at a jar of leeches with a disgusted expression on his face.

 _One of the ingredients of Polyjuice potion,_ the Doctor remembered as he looked at the jar neutrally. When he turned his gaze, he saw an eyeball in a jar. He moved away from it, feeling slightly disturbed. They purchased three of each equipment on the list. They got the crystal phials instead of the glass phials, which were more expensive due to its less reactive nature.

Once shopping for those supplies were finished, they went to a nearby restaurant for lunch. They would be headed for Ollivander's afterwards, and then in Knockturn Alley to get a secondary wand, another pureblood tradition.

"What kind of wand do you think you'll get?" Barty asked.

"No idea," Rose shrugged. The Doctor was too busy preening in his new trench coat to care. "Caspar?"

"Hm? Oh, probably something like Sycamore, Maple, or Spruce. I read up a bit on wandlore," the Doctor said, distracted.

When they finished lunch, the three, along with their mothers, stepped into Ollivander's shop. It was very quiet. Ollivander greeted them, asking some questions, and measuring them. Barty was first.

"Try this one," Ollivander said. The wand was made of willow wood, and it puffed out a bit of silver, but Ollivander shook his head. "Not quite…"

Barty's second try was a blackthorn wand that again, produced a sliver of magic, but Ollivander said it was not for him. He was finally matched with a wand on the third try.

"Cedar wood with a Dragon heartstring core, 13", and Slightly Springy flexibility," Ollivander described the wand. "The carrier of a cedar wand is one with unusual loyalty."

Loyalty to who, though, was the question.

Barty stepped aside, and Rose went next. She tried a Chestnut wand that blew up a nearby lamp, scaring Barty, who jumped at the explosion.

"Worry not; that's not the first time something like that has happened," Ollivander reassured Rose as she looked slightly guilty. She was then handed another wand.

"English Oak. Give it a swish."

A few golden wisps of magic that reminded the Doctor of regeneration energy appeared from the tip of the wand. "Very close, but not quite there yet." He grabbed it from Rose. The wandmaker appeared a few minutes later with a warm-coloured wand. "Try this one."

"This is the one," Rose said. "Reparo!" She grinned as the broken bulb inside the lamp was repaired.

"Impressive, Miss Malfoy! Very impressive indeed." Ollivander smiled. "Cypress wood with a Phoenix Feather core, 12¼", and Surprisingly Swishy flexibility. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave."

Finally, it was the Doctor's turn. He bounced on the balls of his feet and approached the counter.

Ollivander gave him many, many wands, from Dogwood to Yew, but all but one of them reacted explosively to him. By the time he was given his fourth wand, even Barty had gotten used to his volatile magic and was snickering at him whenever he blew something up. Nine wands later, Ollivander gave him his tenth test wand, a wand made of a pale wood. Rose had begun to help clear up the messes he made with the other unsuitable wands, and the Doctor made sure to keep a mental note on the ones he wasn't compatible with. He didn't want to ruin another shop when they went to get their secondary wands.

At last, two streams of magic burst out of the tip of his wand, one bright silver and the other a glowing spring green colour, twisting around each other.

"Maple wood with a Phoenix Feather core, 13", and Slightly Springy flexibility," said Ollivander. "You like travelling, Mr. Crouch?"

"I suppose so," the Doctor replied.

Lady Crouch paid for Barty and the Doctor's wands, while Lady Malfoy paid for Rose's. They walked out of Ollivander's, towards Knockturn Alley. One of the shops were less dingy, and was more well-lit than the others. It had a sign, reading 'Flint's'. They entered.

"Ah, Lady Crouch, Lady Malfoy," the man at the front desk said in a silky voice. "Looking for secondary wands today?"

"Yes, Mr. Flint." The Doctor perked up at the mention of that name; approximately two years into the future, the man would probably father Marcus Flint, captain of the future Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Reverse order?" Rose asked, smirking at the Doctor.

"Cheeky," he retorted. "You just want to see me blow myself up."

Both Rose and his twin laughed at him. "Come on. It's better to just get it over with."

The Doctor grumbled. "So, no Dogwood, Aspen, Blackthorn, Cherry, Black Walnut, Elm, Hazel, Hornbeam, or Willow for me."

Flint looked at him appraisingly. "A difficult customer, eh? You lot will probably want custom wands. Ollivander's good with normal kids, but you three are anything but normal, are you?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, subconsciously raising his mental shields. Flint's stare made him felt more like a lab rat during an experiment than a customer. "So, what do I do?" He asked, somewhat cautiously.

"I assume you've channelled magic before, or else you couldn't have gotten an Ollivander wand," Flint said. He put an empty glass sphere on the counter. "Channel your magic into that. I'll see what I can do."

The Doctor looked at the sphere curiously, picking it up. It was rather light. He did as he was told, and the sphere became a deep, calm blue, somewhat like the colour of the TARDIS. Flint looked at it, made some notes, snatched the globe out of his hand and went into a room at the back of the shop.

"This might be interesting," Rose said.

"I wanted to see Caspar blow something up again," Barty said, disappointed.

"Not today," the Doctor smirked.

Flint returned with a bunch of feathers. Flint spread out all of the feathers, used his wand to levitate the globe, and put a little of the blue energy onto the feathers. Most of them turned into a dull, grey colour, all except for two. One was cream coloured, and the other was red.

"The feather of a Thunderbird. Interesting," Flint muttered under his breath. He cleaned up the mess of the feathers. "Caspar, is it? Close your eyes and go to the room on your left. Try to channel some of your magic, and point at whatever seems to attract your magic. It should feel like a magnet."

The Doctor nodded, disabling some of his other senses in case it interrupted the selection. He closed his eyes, clicking his tongue and listening to the sounds, before stopping right in front of a wall, nearly walking into it. Barty snickered. Fortunately, he could hear the clicking noises he was making echoing back at him, and he felt around; the doorway was approximately a foot to his left, and he adjusted accordingly.

It was extremely quiet in the room. The Doctor could feel a strong, magnet-like feeling at the back of the stores, and began to walk towards it. Around a minute later, he called for Flint.

"Elder, huh. Miss Malfoy's finished with her custom core. Griffin feather—kids these days—madness."

The Doctor laughed. "As you said, anything but normal."

While Rose did the same as the Doctor, Flint tested Barty's magic with a bunch of cores.

"Demiguise hair," Flint finally announced. "You three are going to cost your mothers a pretty knut today."

Fifteen minutes later, Rose's wand was confirmed to be made of Rowan wood and a Griffin feather core, and Barty's was to be made of Walnut wood and a Demiguise hair core. When asked if they wanted anything carved into the hilt, the Doctor wrote down his Gallifreyan name in Circular Gallifreyan, and Rose asked for a carved rose on the end of the hilt.

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we all got our names engraved in Gallifreyan?" Rose asked him.

"That's a pretty neat idea." He quickly wrote down his twin's and Rose's name down in Gallifreyan. Barty liked being included in this secret language of theirs, so it was decided.

"Alright," Flint said. "If you're in a hurry, I can have the three wands done in approximately two and a half hours. Or, you could come back tomorrow."

Lady Crouch had a brief discussion with Lady Malfoy, before the latter turned to the wandmaker.

"We'll pick up the wands later today," Lady Malfoy said.

Flint rechecked the order, and suddenly smirked, looking at the Doctor and Rose. "You two betrothed yet?"

The Doctor turned as red as a fire truck. "What?"

"Rowan and Elder. Every wand maker worth their salt knows they have an affinity with each other, so to speak," Flint said nonchalantly. Barty laughed.

"Even their wands match," said his twin gleefully. "Come on, lovebirds. Mum, can we get owls?"

It was late afternoon when they returned to Diagon Alley to get them their personal owls at the Eeylops Owl Emporium. The Doctor was distracted once again, this time by the shop next door, Magical Menagerie.

There were boxes upon boxes inside, all of them barred.

"Is that a purple toad?" He asked in disbelief.

"We're here for owls, brother, not toads." Barty dragged his twin back to the owl emporium. Rose had settled for a normal sized female snowy owl, while the Doctor tested them all in intelligence and decided on a rather large male 'mutt' owl with mixed heritage. Barty was staring at one of the owls in the cages.

"Owls aren't normally black, are they?" He asked. The owl inside had black feathers, some brown on its face.

"That one gets bullied by the others," warned the shopkeeper. However, the black bird seemed to like Barty.

"It's alright," Barty said gently, half to the bird. When he reached into the cage, the bird rubbed its head against his hand.

"I'll take this one," Barty declared.

"Fifteen galleons for the snowy owl, including all the equipment you need to take care of one," the shopkeeper said. "Ten each for the black one and the mutt."

"Aw, don't call him a mutt. It's not nice," the Doctor said.

The shopkeeper shrugged. "It's what he is."

They paid and left. They decided to take a break at Fortescue's to get some ice cream before they went back to Flint's to pick up their custom wands. Rose got strawberry, the Doctor predictably got banana, and Barty got vanilla. Lady Crouch got mint and chocolate chip, while Lady Malfoy got chocolate.

"So, what are you going to call your owls, children?" Lady Crouch asked.

"Freya," Rose decided.

"Loki," said the Doctor.

"And mine will be… um… I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Icarus?" the Doctor suggested.

"Icarus." Barty tested the name, and nodded. "I like it."

"It does look like he got fried by flying too close to the sun," Rose joked. Icarus hooted in protest in his cage.

They returned to Flint's, once two and a half hours were up. Rose's wand was a warm, light brown colour with a three dimensional rose carved into the end of the hilt, and her own name carved horizontally on the handle in Circular Gallifreyan. The Doctor's was a pale wood with reddish stripes, with his real name carved into the handle, which was much longer than either Rose's or Barty's. Barty's wand was of a darker brown colour, with his name engraved onto the handle in Circular Gallifreyan as well.

Each custom wand was about three times as expensive as a typical Ollivander wand, but both Lady Crouch and Lady Malfoy told them it was well worth the price. While the wand choosing the wizard was good and all, a wand made to choose that wizard would work even better.

When they exited Flint's for the last time that day, the skies were turning orange and deep indigo. The Doctor and Barty said goodbye to Rose, though it certainly would not be the last time they met again before they went on the train to Hogwarts.


End file.
